


Touch The Moon

by ilovemyalpaca



Series: Legend-wait for it-dary [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Legends, M/M, legend of kuekuatsu, mentions of wolverine and other marvel characters, totally sap because Derek deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why the moon is so lonely?”<br/>Stiles looked at him with an unimpressed but intrigued look; like he’d heard this before but he wasn’t sure why Derek of all people would be mentioning it to him. He didn’t speak though, motioning for him to continue with a tilt of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped in my head the other day and I had to write it. Unbeta'd. I don't own Wolverine or Teen Wolf.

Derek was sitting on the roof of his building, eyes turned up at the sky. It was a beautiful night and he felt content. Below in the loft, he could hear the pack going through the usual noises of dinner. Isaac was complaining about onions on the pizza and Cora was telling him to grow a pair and there was a slight scuffle that meant she’d be getting her way. The others were talking quietly about various other topics and overall, it just felt like home. Something he hadn’t had in a long time. Someone was coming up, presumably to look for him since he’d disappeared from the impromptu house party. He heard the footsteps, matched them to their owner, but remained motionless even as they approached. Stiles flopped himself down next to him in a tangle of limbs that managed to be graceful and clumsy at the same time.

“Why the moon is so lonely?”

Stiles looked at him with an unimpressed but intrigued look; like he’d heard this before but he wasn’t sure why Derek of all people would be mentioning it to him. He didn’t speak though, motioning for him to continue with a tilt of his head.

“Because she used to have a lover. His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together. And every night, they would wander the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But... he can never touch her again.”

There was a moment of silence that would have been heavy if not for the smirk on Derek’s face and the blank look on Stiles’. The legend was melancholy and it fit the night around them but not the cheerful atmosphere of the loft below or the warmth spreading through Derek’s limbs at the proximity of the younger male. The deadpan tone that Stiles adopted when he spoke had the corners of Derek’s mouth quirking upward.

“You just quoted Wolverine: Origins. I have never been more turned on in my life.”

“Shut Up, Stiles.”

“No seriously. I love hearing about the worst movie in a franchise. Please tell me more about the character you stereotypically identify with. “

Derek huffed out a short laugh and stood up. “I wouldn’t say it was the worst. Yukio is about the only thing that saved The Wolverine.” He brushed his hands off on his pants leg and turned to head inside via the rooftop access staircase. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. “And by the way, Wolverine is overrated. If I’m going to be a Marvel cliché, it’s got to be Punisher. You know, the whole vengeance for the family thing. But not the one with Travolta. That one sucked.”

Stiles did gape that time and then turned, scrambled, tripped, and clawed his way upright to chase after him.

“Wait! Hold on. I’m serious now. I do want to talk about your horrible taste in comics. Derek? Come on! Talk nerdy to me!”

Derek’s laugh echoed in the stairwell on his way down. With a light heart, he stepped out into the loft and faced a hoard of hormonal teenagers with opinions on dinner that he would pretend to ignore and then order around anyways. He was glad he was a werewolf and not a wolverine. He was allowed to be happy. Derek could touch his moon. 


End file.
